Butterfly valves for underground water mains are operated from the surface of the ground. In order to provide access to the valve operator, a key box is mounted on the valve to provide an opening for operating the valve actuator. The key box is generally supported on either wood blocks or on the ground surrounding the valve. These supports gradually deteriorate often resulting in the key box shifting with respect to the valve actuator, making it difficult, if not impossible, to engage the actuator to open or close the main. If this occurs, the key box must be dug out of the ground and reset on the ground supports. In an emergency situation, it is essential to close off the main in a minimum of time or a serious water hazard can develop.